A good influence
by ijustwanttobeabritishman
Summary: Harry and Draco are influencing each other a lot more than they think... Just a short three-scene fic for your enjoyment. I meant it to be funny...


This story was inspired by The Lightning Seeds's 'You Showed Me'

Because I can't post the lyrics you're just going to go listen to the song to understand it. Otherwise you will be very confused.

Oh, by the way. I am not JK Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter.

...very very very sadly.

Draco sat in transfiguration class, barely registering that Professor McGonagall was asking the class to perform a spell on a tea kettle. He was a bit too preoccupied by watching Potter for reasons he could not define.

"Oi! Draco!" He was pulled out of his stupor by Blaise, who was looking annoyed. "I know you fancy Potter and everything, but I'd rather pass my transfiguration class than not, so let's just get this done."

"I do not fancy Potter!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just help me with the stupid tea kettle."

Draco nodded in agreement, but stealing a glance a Potter, he noticed the boy tell Granger something that made her blush. Undoubtedly a compliment. But, nonetheless, she bent over the teakettle, rolling her eyes, and transfigured the kettle into a rabbit, which hopped off the desk and over to Pansy.

Wait a minute. That might work.

"Blaise?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Blaise seemed a bit preoccupied with the instructions they'd been given.

"You're really good at that."

"Excuse me?"

Damn.

"Are you serious?"

"Er..."

"Because I'm actually shit, but if you want to see me try, then by all means..." He bent over the kettle just as Granger did, waved his wand, and half succeeded. Their rabbit was, as well as breathing steam, also white hot to the touch, and had one piece of metal where one of its ears should have been.

__

That was awesome, I wonder if Potter saw that...

Draco's heart stopped as his mind rewinded what he'd just thought.

And he mentally slapped himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The great hall was abuzz with chatter. Harry in particular loved the noise of everyone being so friendly towards each other. Well, almost everyone. He glanced around to see the slytherin table, where Malfoy was entertaining Parkinson, Zabini, and a couple of other Slytherins with what was probably a funny joke, because they laughed when his mouth stopped moving. He turned around and Harry hastily turned back to his table, not sure why his neck was starting to flush.

Well then. If Malfoy could get a big group of people to pay attention to him, than Harry was sure as hell that _he _could. Come on, how hard could it be? If all he had to do was tell a joke...

"Hey Ginny."

"What?" She seemed a bit preoccupied, but Harry was going to give it a go.

"Why did Crabbe and Goyle cross the road?"

"Uh, I dunno. Why?"

"Because Malfoy did."

Ron and Hermione seemed to find this very funny. So he tried another one.

"How many wizards does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"How many?" Ron asked.

"Two. One to hold the bulb and one to rotate the room."

This time, a few more people laughed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Draco looked over his shoulder to see Potter glancing at him and then turning to his friends hurriedly to say something. A few laughed. He said something else and a few more of them laughed.

Well. Maybe he was being a good influence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, Potter!" Over the noise of the corridor, he could barely hear Potter's _what? _Reply back to him. The free period didn't last long, and he needed a way to talk to the boy before it was over. He motioned for Potter to follow him, and exited the room.

"Thank god." Potter looked a bit frustrated as he looked behind him.

"What?"

"I thought I'd never have an excuse to leave."

"Well, you should be thanking _me, _not god."

Harry laughed.

"You're not so bad, you know."

"Really? Then what am I?"

There was a small patch of silence.

"You're just... you." Harry smiled. "And I'm okay with that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry stepped closer to Draco.

"I have no idea."

And Draco kissed him.

"We're in love, right?" Harry murmered,

"I guess you could call it that."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AND THEN THE PORTRAIT IOENED AND RON STEPPED IN AND DIED OF SHOCK

...actually no he didn't, that was just me being random.

That went slightly less cheesy than I thought it would.

Hope none of your eyes were scarred.

Hugs,

Tenn and Lolli


End file.
